What hurts the most
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Troy and Gabbie fic. Something happens to one of our beloved chararcters will they live, and if they don't how will the other take it? R&R No one dies in here.


**I Do not own High School musical that belongs to Disney, And I don't own What hurts the most By Rascal Flatts.****  
****  
****Troyella all the way………Hopefully High School Musical picks up where it left off and see a kiss between them. **

**I saw the video it gave be an idea, and I love the song so much that I came up with this story. Its my first fic for high school musical so be nice please. So you guys know. No won dies in this fic they all live in this. So here it is…………****  
**

**What hurts the most****  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house****  
****That don't bother me****  
****I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out****  
****I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while****  
****Even though going on with you gone still upsets me****  
****There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok****  
****But that's not what gets me -**

**Flash back**

**Gabriella just had gotten home from school and just started to go up the stairs, as her foot touches the first step the phone rings. Sighing she put her bag on the step and goes and answers the phone.**

**"Hello," she said calmly as she put the phone to her ear.**

**"Is this Gabriella Montez?" the voice on the other line.**

**"Yes, who is calling?" Gabbi asked.**

**"This is Dr. Sanders for Memorial St hospital, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Sanders said gently.**

**"What do you mean bad news." She asked slowly,**

**"Do you know a boy that goes by the name Troy Bolton?" the doctor asked.**

**"Yes." She bit her lip, she knew some thing bad was coming.**

**"Well there was an accident about an hour ago and , Troy was involved, and its doesn't look so good right, now, and couldn't reach his parents , but found your number and was wondering if you could come down to the hospital until we reach his parents." The doctor explained.**

**"Yes." She bit her lip to keep her from crying. "I'll be there right away."****  
****  
****"Ok, Miss see you then." they both hung up.**

**Gabbi got her coat for getting about the homework in the bag and ran out the door to the hospital.**

**End of flashback.**

**- What hurts the most****  
****Was being so close****  
****And having so much to say****  
****And watching you walk away****  
****And never knowing****  
****What could have been****  
****And not seeing that loving you****  
****Is what I was tryin' to do -**

**She arrived at the hospital and received all the details on the accident, and drunk driver had his Troy's truck head on and caused him to roll several time, and that he was in a coma right at the moment. She nodded and when to call the gang and asked them to come to the hospital they all said they be there right away.**

**An hour later, Gabbie sat next to Troy holding his hand very tightly, when there was a knock on the door. She turned to see Taylor at the door with Chad. She went to the door and hugged Taylor and cried.****  
****Taylor rubbed her back and held her as she sobbed. **

**"Shhh. Its gonna be okay." Taylor said softly as she rocked Gabriella gently. Chad looked at his best friend lying in the bed not moving and blinked his eyes to stop the tears coming to his eyes. He wanted to stay strong for the two girls, but was having a hard time doing that. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason arrived shortly after Chad and Taylor and all took turn hugging Gabbie and telling her its okay. Sharpay started crying when she saw Troy in the bed and sat down in a chair in the waiting room and her brother rubbed her back.**

**- It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go****  
****But I'm doin' It****  
****It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone****  
****Still Harder -****  
****  
****Later that night Gabbie sat at his bedside once more and laid her head on the bed. She was about to fall asleep when she felt and hand running across her hair. She looked up and saw Troy smiling down at her she smiles back and tears, happy ones, fill her eyes**

**"Hi." He croaked.**

**"Hi." she smiles and wipes the hair from his eyes.**

**- Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret****  
****But I know if I could do it over****  
****I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart****  
****That I left unspoken -**

**Many days had gone by, and Troy was getting better each day. And every day Gabbie and the Gang saw Troy. In those days Gabbie and Troy have gotten much closer. Then one day while in the hospital and troy last day, Gabbie came by and seen him.**

**"Hey you." She smiles happy to see him after a long day at school.**

**"Hi." noting how beautiful she looks and decided to tell. "You look beautiful."**

**She blushed and sat down on the end of the bed. "Thanks."**

**They look at each other and slowly lean in to each other and their lips were almost touching when a knock sounded on the door and in came a doctor. They jumped away looking at anything but each other as the doctor checked Troy and he smiled and left. She smiles at him and Troy pats the bed and she sit back down.****  
****  
****"Where were we?" He asked smoothly and smiles. "Oh. I remember." He leans and takes her lips with his and the kiss is gentle, soft and passionate, They kissed for a few minute before breaking apart breathing somewhat heavy.**

**"Thanks, for being here with me." Troy said as he looking in Gabbie's eyes. She smiles and kisses his forehead.**

**Little did they know at the door watching them , were Chad and Taylor. They both looked at each other and opened the door and said. "It's about time." They both said and smile and walked over to the new couple. Troy and Gabriella blush and smiles at each other. **

**  
****- What hurts the most****  
****Is being so close****  
****And having so much to say****  
****And watching you walk away****  
****And never knowing****  
****What could have been****  
****And not seeing that loving you****  
****Is what I was trying to do -**

**The next couple of days were good, everyone went back to normal and were happy that Troy was back with them. Troy waits Gabbie to get done with her locker so they could go and rehearse for the musical. Gabbie finishes and they walk hand in hand to the auditorium where the rest of the gang was, but before heading there, Troy stopped Gabbie and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.**

**"I love you Gab." He whispered.**

**"I love you too Troy." She smiles and kissed his cheek and they head off.**

**- What hurts the most****  
****Is being so close****  
****And having so much to say****  
****And watching you walk away****  
****And never knowing****  
****What could have been****  
****And not seeing that loving you****  
****Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you****  
****That's what I was trying to do -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
****Well tell me what you think. No Flames please. I cried whenever I hear this song. So if anyone of cry its okay. Your not they only one.****  
**** Please Review.****  
****Laterz****  
****Luvergirl**


End file.
